fausse identité
by tesara
Summary: RÉÉCRITURE. Après la révolte, Katniss retourne au district douze, mais après un an, ayant attentée à sa vie par deux fois et pleurer tous les démons qui la hantaient, n'ayant pas eu de restriction pour aller ailleurs et ne trouvant pas sa voie au district 12, elle délaisse son habitat pour aller résider au Capitole. les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.


Une petite idée m'était passé par la tête il y a de ça quelques années. Mais, aujourd'hui avec un peu plus d'expérience, je réécrit cette fic pour la rendre meilleure. Pour ceux qui on déjà lu ma fic, cette réécriture sera différente, alors vous pouvez la relire.

Je sais aussi que plusieurs aurait préféré un happy end... mais je ne vous garantie rien;)

-Après la révolte, Katniss retourne au district douze, mais après un an, ayant attentée à sa vie par deux fois et pleurer tous les démons qui la hantaient, n'ayant pas eu de restriction pour aller ailleurs et ne trouvant pas sa voie au district 12, elle délaisse son habitat pour aller résider au Capitole.

-Peeta n'est jamais retourné au district 12.

-Katniss s'installe donc dans une région éloignée du Capitole. Les habitant de de cette ville connaissent les Hunger Games, mais n'ont jamais participés de près ou de loin à ceux-ci.

-Haymitch, en bon mentor, conseille à Katniss de changer de nom, de coupe et de couleur de cheveux, si elle veut être certaine de ne pas se faire reconnaitre.

* * *

Katniss était installé depuis déjà deux mois dans un pittoresque condom, sur Wall Street, au Capitole. Et oui Katniss Everdeen... ou plutôt Jaenie Sarkovitch, était devenue presque charismatique…enfin elle tentait, puisque la jeune femme avait repoussé les limites de sa solitude et avait réussi à se faire des amis, Posy et Carl. Même s'ils étaient un peu niais, Katniss appréciait leur présence, car ces derniers réussissaient à déroger ses pensées négatives. Carl était son patron, celui-ci avait son propre restaurant et après l'avoir engagé, ils devinrent inséparables en seulement quelques jours. Posy était une jeune femme très excentrique et débordante d'énergie. Toujours à faire le contraire de ce que Katniss aurait voulu faire. Au début, Jaenie ne l'appréciait pas du tout, elle perturbait beaucoup trop le silence et le calme plat de sa petite vie « trépidante ». Mais, Posy étant la meilleure amie d'enfance de Carl, Katniss devait la supporter. Par contre, après quelques semaines, le geai moqueur se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup plus la présence de cette dernière puisque quand elles étaient ensemble… pendant quelques minutes, Katniss pouvait enfin libérer son esprit des démons et des déceptions qui la hantait. Grâce à ses amis elle avait même fait la rencontre d'un homme nommé Lucas.

Elle renaissait progressivement, mais Katniss se sentait très fragile, heureusement pour elle, Lucas était un véritable gentleman. Il ne l'a brusquait à rien.

Comme Haymitch l'avait dit, personne ne l'a reconnaissait ici. Effectivement, cette région etant assez éloigné du Capitole, les habitants connaissaient l'histoire des Hunger Games, en particulier la guerre et… les amants maudits. Par contre, Ils avaient été épargnés par la guerre, donc ils ne lui parlaient jamais de Katniss Everdeen ou des amants maudits, c'était un point favorable dans son cas.

Elle était définitivement entrain de recommencer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité, personne ne viendrait plus jamais défaire ses plans. Une petite vie calme et tranquille en perspective. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

FLASH BACK

-J'ai drôlement faim, s'exclama Carl tout en caressant son abdomen et marchant auprès de ses deux amies. Comme à tous les dimanches matin, Katniss et ses deux nouveaux amis allaient déjeuner dans le même restaurant pour pouvoir se retrouver. Au début, la fille du feu refusait de s'y présenter, mais après les recommandations de son ancien mentor elle avait fini par accepter leur invitation. Suite à quelques semaines, Katniss en avait même pris goût.

-T'es un vrai goinfre! Ricana Posy tout en sautillant sur les carreaux du bas-côté afin d'éviter les lignes s'y dessinant. -Lâche ton cell, Jane! Elle donne une petite tape sur le bras de Katniss et celle-ci se dérobe pour terminer son message texte.

-Attend, j'ai presque finit...

-C'est ce que tu dis depuis qu'on est parti de chez toi, s'exclama-t-elle toujours en ricanant. -je ne sais pas qui est la personne que tu contacte avec frénésie depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle n'est certainement pas plus importante que nous, alors…

-Oh laisse là, dit Carl avec un sourire, elle a bien le droit d'être amoureuse... il fit un clin d'œil charmeur à sa meilleure amie qui ricana davantage.

-Amoureuse... c'est un grand mot, soupira d'exaspération ladite Jane. Elle finit donc de répondre au dernier texto de Lucas avant de confiner son téléphone au fond de son sac à main. -De toute manière je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant la profondeur des mots de son ami. Des mots… de simples mots qui sous entendaient si peu avant les Hunger Games, mais qui avaient pris tout son sens après ceux-ci. Dire qu'elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Voilà d'où le proverbe de jamais dire jamais provenait.

-Cela est très intéressant, siffla Posy agacée, - Mais, aujourd'hui c'est notre dimanche, alors c'est moi la priorité, s'esclaffa-t-elle comme une enfant.

-Oh, mais quelle prétentieuse tu fais, ricana à son tour Carl tout en la prenant délicatement par la main afin qu'elle se calme. Katniss remarqua immédiatement que le geste était anodin pour son ami. Par contre, le visage et la réaction de Posy en disait long sur les sentiments qui se dissimulaient en elle. C'est les yeux tristes, mais le regard résigné que Posy se calma enfin. Katniss ne connaissait pas leur histoire et elle n'était pas douée pour reconnaitre les signes qui en démontraient énormément.

Ils prirent leur table habituelle positionnée sur le balcon à l'extérieur. Celle qui avait une vue prenante sur l'océan toute entière. La mer était si calme en cette saison… si bleu. Ce restaurant était l'un des plus réputé de cette région. Faisant partit de la ville et plus particulièrement de Wall Street, celui-ci donnait l'impression d'être loin de tout ce raffut, puisqu'il était positionné sur le haut d'une montagne. L'arrière du restaurant offrait la plus belle vue sur les rocheuse, la plage et, bien évidemment, l'océan. Katniss aimait s'offrir ce calme et cette beauté tous les dimanches.

Elle et ses amis entrèrent dans une discussion sans fin et comme à l'habitude ils échangèrent sur ce qu'ils allèrent avaler pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Tu prend toujours la même chose Jane! S'exclama Chloé, des crêpes et du fromage de chèvre, dirent Chloé et Carl en cœur, ils s'élancèrent dans un délire sans fin, c'est comme cela au Capitole. - Je prendrai des gaufres au fraise, alors vous pourrez le commander, je dois aller à la salle de bain? Demanda-t-elle. Ils hochèrent la tête et elle s'élança dans le fond du resto.

-Alors, ça va toi et ton petit chéri? Demande Carl

-Ce n'est pas mon petit chéri? S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. -On ne se fréquente même pas. Ce n'est qu'un ami… rien de plus. Un brouhaha les interrompit, un peu plus loin, près des toilettes. Ils essayèrent de percevoir quelque chose, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de personne qui entourait la place. Donc, Katniss profita de ce moment de chahut pour admirer le calme de la mer… le calme, tout en espérant que Carl oubli cette conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que t'as dit « amoureuse, c'est un grand mot » ...

-Vous ne vous douterez jamais de ce qui vient d'arriver! S'écria Chloé.

-Non, mais je sens qu'on va le savoir, soupira Katniss.

-Deux gars se sont battu devant les toilettes, dit-elle tout excité, quand je suis sortie, le plus costaud des deux a foutu son poing sur le joli nez de l'autre, il venait juste de se le faire refaire, je le sais parce que c'est un patient de mon père...

-Ok accouche Chloé, s'impatienta Katniss en levant les yeux. Elle lui lança un regard noir et continua. Quand elle ne lui disait pas Chloé s'éternisait à chaque fois.

-En-tout-cas, reprit-elle en retrouvant son air excité. Katniss ne comprenait pas comment ils faisaient pour idolâtrer la guerre, elle quand elle voyait du sang... enfin elle n'était pas comme eux. -le sang éclaboussait tout le monde, c'est sûr que le gars a le nez cassé, ce dernier a voulu se venger, mais un autre gars est venu s'interposer, bouda-elle en faisant une moue. -Mais, je lui pardonne, il était très sexy, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

L'hôtesse se présenta enfin, ce qui coupa court à ces interminable discours. Ils commandèrent rapidement.

-Tu sais, s'ils ont ramassé les tâches de sang, demanda Katniss à son amie. -Je dois aller à la salle de bain.

-Je n'en sais rien, les hôtes ont l'air occupés, s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Katniss se leva et au pas de course elle se rendit à la salle de bain à l'intérieur du restaurant. Après son besoin, elle se lava les mains et elle replaça ses cheveux, devenu châtain, pour essayer de cacher son identité.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle fit attention pour ne pas glisser sur le sang encore humide sur le sol. Mais, comme toute facilité à une fin… Katniss entendit un rire... le rire de quelqu'un qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle se retourna lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti et la fille du feu le vit... lui... celui qu'elle fuyait pour enfin essayer de reprendre sa vie en mains.

Le soleil éclairait ses cheveux d'un blond intense, ils étaient si brillant que ça en était presque aveuglant. Elle était pétrifié et elle devait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle bouge. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle sentit son sang se glacer sous sa peau. Katniss sentit ses mains devenir moites et des tremblements qui firent surface sur tout son corps.

Elle devait bouger, quel que soit la situation, elle devait disparaître. Mais, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui comme une connexion avec un code. Le problème était qu'elle ne trouvait pas le foutu code.

-Ça va mademoiselle? Demanda une hôtesse clairement inquiète.

-O…oui, finit-elle par dire, Katniss était enfin maitre d'elle-même. Elle en profita pour tourner les talons le plus rapidement possible, de peur que son regard se coince une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement, sa chaussure entra en contact avec l'une des tâches de sang et cette dernière se retrouva sur le dos dans le temps de le dire. Une douleur atroce fit irruption sur sa clavicule.

Même avec cette souffrance, sa dignité l'emporta et elle se releva à la même vitesse qu'elle était tombée. Quand elle se retourna pour voir si Peeta avait vu quelque chose, elle eut le regret de découvrir que oui. Comme bien d'autre d'ailleurs, mais Katniss était déjà sur ses deux pieds.

Tout se fit en quelques secondes, elle le vit, lui les yeux écarquillés et la bouche un peu entre-ouverte, il avait l'air troublé. Alors, c'est le l'instant que Katniss prit pour foutre le camp. Quand elle se retourna pour mettre en action son plan, pleins de personnes étaient autour de d'elle, à l'examiné. Elle se fraya un chemin en les bousculant et finit par trouver la sortie. Dehors, Katniss courut sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à sa maison. Elle était à bout de souffle, son cœur frappait contre sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal et ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais, avec toute l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, elle ne se rendit compte de rien.

Elle m'adossa sur le dos de sa porte, qu'elle venait de verrouiller, et elle se laissa glisser sur cette dernière. Après un long moment de fixation, elle regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il pouvait être dans cette ville… comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait enfin une vie paisible et sans embûche. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience que quelques larmes s'amoncelaient sur ses pommettes.

-Jane...Jane, qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda Lucas en l'a serrant dans ses bras et l'a berçant pour l'a calmé. Katniss avait complètement oublié leur conversation par message texte. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait la voir afin de discuter. Katniss savait très bien quel sujet il voulait aborder. Alors, pour que leur rendez-vous n'ait rien de romantique, elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre chez elle.

Ses tremblements la secouaient intensément et Lucas s'aperçut qu'elle était tachée de sang, alors il devint soudainement agité. Elle prit tout son énergie restant afin de réussir à se calmer un peu. Elle finit par expliquer à Lucas qu'elle avait horreur du sang et elle lui expliqua la situation, en passant par-dessus...lui bien sûr. Quand Katniss réussit à le calmer, elle monta à l'étage et se nettoya.

En arrivant dans cette ville, Katniss avait fait l'achat d'une jolie petite maison au bord de la mer. Elle adorait son antre qu'elle avait payé avec la pension de dédommagement des Hunger Games. Mais, aujourd'hui sa maison n'arrivait même pas à lui retirer ces images cauchemardesques de son esprit.

Dans sa douche, elle recommença à trembler. Elle revoyait pleins d'images, mais Katniss essayait d'en éviter une en particulier. Non, il fallait qu'elle évite. Mais, l'ancien geai moqueur revoyait des moments qu'elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle. Dans sa poitrine, c'était comme des coup de poignard, à un point tel qu'elle finit par regarder s'il n'y avait pas de sang qui s'y écoulait. Elle sortit de sous l'eau et se positionna devant la glace por s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de trou béant aux niveaux de la poitrine. Mais, elle s'aperçut rapidement que sa clavicule était le problème. Elle se colorait d'une jolie ecchymose et la douleur fit irruption en même temps qu'elle la découvrit. Katniss se rhabilla de peine et de misère et Katniss prit bien soin de couvrir sa blessure.

Quand elle redescendit Katniss eu la brillante surprise de découvrir que Carl et Posy étaient présents et affolés, mais heureusement pour elle, Lucas leur avait expliqué « ce qui c'était passé », alors elle n'aurait pas à mentir une seconde fois. Ils restèrent durant tout l'après-midi.

-Jane...Jannnne! Murmura Posy en caressant son bras. Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais Katniss était épuisé. Pleins d'images heurtaient son esprit. Elle faisait tout pour oublier, mais ce qu'elle avait enfouie au plus profond de son être faisait tout pour refaire surface. Elle devaient disparaître, sinon Katniss perdrai le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Alors, l'appétit t'es revenu Jane? Demanda Posy. Jane hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. -Ça t'auras pris une semaine, mais bon!

Elles entrèrent dans le centre commercial et elles parcoururent les boutiques comme des furies. Posy, parce qu'elle était une fan finit des vêtements griffés et Katniss pour échapper à la réalité.

-Ça sera compliqué d'essayer les vêtements avec une clavicule cassée! S'exclama son amie.

-Je crois que... je ne sais... je... je vais pas essayer, balbutia Katniss. Elle l'a regarda interloqué. -Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter.

-Pourquoi t'es venu alors?

-Pour essayer d'oublier! Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Le sang..., commença Posy. Sur cela, elle dévalisa le magasin.

Katniss avait peur… elle était horrifié à l'idée de tomber sur..., alors durant tout le magasinage de son amie, elle monopolisa une cabine d'essayage dans chaque boutique faisant semblant d'évaluer des vêtements sur son corps.

-Tu viens souper chez..., commença Posy, mais quelqu'un l'interpella derrière elles. -Val, s'écria-t-elle. - Ça va, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu! Elles se firent un câlin.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ces temps-ci, demanda-t-elle. Elles partirent dans une discussion sans fin qui ennuya rapidement Katniss et celle-ci l'interrompit.

-Oh désolé, je te présente Jaenie! Katniss lui fit un petit sourire agacé. -Bon, alors ravie de t'avoir revue. Après de bref salutation, Jane et Posy se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Hey, demain... je fais une petite soirée de fille, ça vous dirait de venir? Demanda Val qui courrait pour les rattraper. Posy acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière adorait les soirées et d'ailleurs elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être invité dans le plus de fête possible.

Elles finirent la soirée chez cette dernière à dévorer du chinois et à s'empiffrer de vin. Katniss finit par s'endormir sur le divan et Posy, par terre.

Ce n'est que le lendemain avant-midi que le cellulaire de Katniss, étant déposé à ses côté, ce mit à vibrer. C'est cet engin qui arracha Katniss de son énième cauchemar.

« _on vous attend au resto habituelle ma belle, Lucas_ » elle soupira exaspération. Comment allait-elle lui avouer qu'elle ne ressentait rien à son égard…

Après s'être rafraichit de leur lendemain de veille, c'est avec un léger mal de crâne que Posy et Katniss se rendirent à ce fameux restaurant. Lucas et Carl étaient déjà assis à leur table principale et les attendaient.

Le regard de Katniss se fixa à la place où IL était assis la semaine passée et elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Elle serra les dents et se dirigea vers ses amis. La fille du feu ferma les paupières et crispa ses mains sur le rebord de sa chaise, afin de penser à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'un souvenir en particulier lui revienne, elle devait l'oublier.

-Vous savez quoi? Commença-t-elle. -Je n'ai pas très faim. Elle se tourna vers Posy. -On se rejoins tout-à-l'heure... tu sais si tu veux y aller seule sa me ferait plaisir de te...

-Non Jane, ne te défile pas je t'en prie..., siffla son ami, mais tout de même avec un regard inquiet.

-D'accord..., souffla-t-elle exaspérée. Elle se dirigea chez-elle, la mélancolie refaisait son apparition et une seconde fois elle se laissa aller dans ses tourments.

Elle qui croyait qu'il était parti se refaire une nouvelle vie ailleurs, dans un autre district et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais affaire à lui. Pourquoi il était là, c'était terrible. Il fallait qu'il sorte de sa tête, Peeta Mellark l'achèverait, elle deviendrait folle définitivement...

Katniss s'empara de sa lampe et elle la lança de toute ses forces sur le mur en face d'elle. La lampe éclata en mille morceaux, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Après avoir fini de ramasser son dégât, Posy fit irruption dans son salon et elles passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à se préparer les cheveux et à s'habiller. Katniss avait terriblement mal à sa clavicule à force d'essayer du linge. Mais avec Posy on n'était jamais assé bien préparé pour ces soirées. Ils réussirent à être à l'heure pour se rendre à la soirée.

Ils prirent la porche de Posy et elles se déplacèrent dans pleins de chemins de droite à gauche. Katniss avait nouvellement, elle aussi, acquis son permis, mais elle détestait conduit ces machins sur roues… beaucoup trop dangereux. Elles arrivèrent dans un quartier, que les gens du Capitole qualifieraient de riche, les maisons sont soit énorme soit d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Posy se stationna devant un grillage et appuya sur un bouton, quelqu'un lui répondit dans un petit écran et elles virent les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes devant elles, afin de leur laisser avoir accès à la cour. C'était à couper le souffle. La maison était faite de bois moderne et elle était pratiquement vitré de partout. Une forêt majestueuse entourait tout le bâtiment, aucune autre maison n'existait près de celle-ci, il n'y avait que de gros arbres massif et énormément grand... c'était magnifique.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seules à cette soirée? Questionna Katniss. -Il doit y avoir près d'une vingtaine d'automobiles stationnés dans l'allée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse d'avoir réussi à trainer son amie jusqu'à cet endroit.

-Elle doit être riche ton amie... avoua ladite Jane en s'émerveillant par le décor.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas chez-elle, avoue-t-elle, c'est chez son petit ami.

* * *

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


End file.
